Tout ce qui brille
by JessSwann
Summary: Barbossa a un singe... Un mignon petit animal tout gentil   lol  mais comment se sont ils connus ?


**Disclaimer: ****Les persos sont à Disney, je les emprunte juste sans permission**

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici un petit OS écrit dans le cadre d'un concours, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture et... Reviews ?**_

**Tout ce qui brille**

Tenant fermement la barre du Black Pearl, Hector Barbossa - Le Capitaine Barbossa - pose un regard satisfait sur _son _équipage. Oui son équipage. Enfin….

La nuit dernière avait vu la fin du règne de Jack Sparrow sur le navire et il avait pris sa place, laissant derrière lui sans l'ombre d'un regret le minable qui s'était auto proclamé Capitaine. Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, Barbossa se remémore l'air ahuri que le fantoche avait eu quelques heures plus tôt , lorsque, entouré par ses hommes il l'a tiré de son lit pour lui ordonner de débarquer

« Hector ? Enfin vieille morue tu perds la tête »

Hector n'a rien répondu. De toute façon, l'homme est trop bête pour comprendre que dans le monde de la piraterie, il ne faut faire confiance à personne.

Du coin de l'œil il voit Bill Turner le toiser d'un drôle d'air et lui fait un large sourire… Féroce le sourire. Comme il s'y attendait, Turner baisse le regard et s'éloigne. Il est moins bête que Sparrow, il a compris que Hector Barbossa n'est pas le genre de capitaine qui laisse une chance de se mutiner à ses hommes.

_Trois jours plus tard_

Hector exulte…. Devant eux se dresse une grotte sinistre, un goulet étroit entouré de brume. La Muerta. L'île que nul ne peut trouver s'il n'y est pas déjà allé…. Il ignore comment Jack Sparrow a découvert la carte qui y mène et à vrai dire c'est le cadet de ses soucis. Si ses calculs sont bons, Sparrow est mort à l'heure qu'il est , desséché par la soif sur l'îlot où il l'a abandonné.

« C'est, c'est sinistre » Déclare Ragetti à ses côtés.

La peur fait trembler sa voix. Barbossa lui n'a pas peur. Il triomphe. Il a trouvé. Il est capitaine. Et dans quelques instants, il s'emparera du trésor des aztèques.

Les hommes mettent les chaloupes à la mer. Le Black Pearl a jeté l'ancre. Hector prend place dans la première chaloupe. Il est capitaine et il est hors de question de laisser un autre que lui mettre le premier la main sur l'or tellement convoité. C'est son trésor.

Il s'engage fièrement dans la grotte, la plume de son chapeau oscille légèrement, il sourit. Dès qu'il aura mis la main sur le trésor, il ira s'en faire faire un autre. Un chapeau immense, à la mesure de sa prestance de capitaine. Peut être même qu'il le paiera. Enfin … on verra.

L'autel se dresse devant lui, des faces grimaçantes de pierre peuplent l'endroit. Hector leur jette à peine un regard. Elles n'ont pas d'importance pour lui, la seule chose qui compte c'est l'éclat doré à quelques mètres.

« Les anciens disent que l'or est maudit » Tente Ragetti derrière lui.

Plus que jamais la peur fait trembler sa voix.

Hector se retourne et le faire taire d'un regard. Il s'avance vers l'autel dont la pierre légèrement descellée laisse entrevoir l'éclat de l'or. Le trésor est à l'intérieur.

« Allez y poussez tas de rats ! » Ordonne t'il à l'équipage.

Ils obéissent…. Du coin de l'œil, Hector note toutefois le visage désapprobateur de Turner qui observe les dessins gravés sur la pierre de l'autel

« Tu sais lire Turner ? se moque t'il, attirant sur le malheureux les rires de l'équipage.

- Pas besoin de savoir lire pour déchiffrer ça, » lui répond l'homme en lui désignant les dessins.

Amusé, Hector les regarde à son tour sans trop y faire attention. De toute manière, ils n'ont aucun sens…Il reconnaît l'autel que ses hommes s'acharnent à ouvrir, une silhouette penchée sur ce dernier … L'or. La lune. Des squelettes.

« Ces imbéciles d'aztèques devaient penser que leurs dessins nous feraient peur » Se moque t'il en s'en désintéressant

La pierre vient de se briser au sol. Les hommes poussent un cri de joie. L'or est là, devant eux. Pourtant aucun n'ose s'approcher, cet honneur revient au capitaine. Savourant son effet, Hector glisse la main dans le trésor. Les pièces brillent dans les ténèbres de la grotte. Il y en a des centaines.

« Messieurs, je crois que nous sommes riches ! » S'exclame Barbossa en exhibant une grosse poignée d'or.

Des vivats lui répondent. Son moment de gloire. Hector savoure l'instant qu'il attendu toute sa chienne de vie. Il est riche. Il est capitaine.

_Deux semaines plus tard_

La taverne de Nassau est pleine. Pleine des hommes du Black Pearl, qui, les poches remplies d'or dilapident leur fortune. Hector sourit même si le rhum que le tavernier leur sert a un goût de cendre. C'est bien leur chance. Avoir de quoi s'offrir le meilleur et se retrouver à boire du rhum frelaté. Barbossa songe un instant à coller une balle entre les deux yeux de l'aubergiste puis change d'avis… Il a mieux à faire. Lors de sa dernière visite, il a vu ce chapeau… Ce grand chapeau avec une plume immense, majestueuse. Un chapeau de pirate, de Capitaine.

Laissant ses hommes dilapider leur fortune en rhum, il sort de la taverne et retrouve les rues de Nassau…. Une catin lui fait de l'œil. Il l'ignore. Il faut dire que sa dernière expérience en la matière lui a laissé un goût d'inachevé. La putain qu'il s'est offerte un peu plus tôt ne lui a pas apporté l'assouvissement tant désiré. Hector dédaigne donc celle-ci et fouille la place encombrée de détritus où les marchands vendent le produits des abordages des pirates au nez et à la barbe de la Compagnie des Indes.…

Quelques instants lui suffisent pour repérer l'objet de ses convoitises. Il est là. Il s'approche et déjà se débarrasse de son ancien chapeau, trop petit pour sa gloire. C'est qu'il est riche à présent. Riche et Capitaine !

La main griffue de Barbossa se referme sur le chapeau lorsqu'un cri attire son attention.

« La ferme sale bête ! » S'exclame le vendeur en secouant la cage d'où proviennent les cris.

Intrigué, Barbossa repose le chapeau. Dans la cage, deux yeux noirs l'observent. Les cris s'arrêtent net.

« Désolé, s'excuse le vendeur. Je crois que cette sale bête me rendra fou… J'aurais mieux fait de le laisser couler avec le reste du navire. Il ne vaut rien »

Hector ne l'écoute pas, il observe le singe qui, dans la cage, penche la tête de côté sans le quitter des yeux.

« Il vous intéresse ? Je vous le fais pour dix doublons » lui demande le marchand, un éclat calculateur dans le regard

Barbossa lui lance un regard outré. Comment ce type peut il s'imaginer qu'un capitaine comme lui pourrait être intéressé par une simple bestiole ?

« Non. Répond il en se détournant pour prendre le chapeau.

- Magnifique ! Commente le marchand. Il vous va merveilleusement, un chapeau de capitaine »

Hector sourit, il trouve aussi. Sa main se referme sur sa bourse et il jette négligemment une pièce à l'autre. Lorsqu'on est aussi riche que lui, on ne se soucie pas du prix des choses. Et le chapeau vaut bien une pièce d'or. Son nouveau couvre chef sur la tête, Hector fait demi tour. Maintenant qu'il a son chapeau, la perspective de la putain l'allèche. C'est décidé, il le gardera pour la prendre. Il ne gardera même que ça Alors qu'il s'éloigne, il entend un petit cri de détresse. Le singe dans la cage a recommencé à s'agiter….

_Plus tard_

Les putains de Nassau ne sont décidemment plus ce qu'elles étaient… La fille s'est révélée aussi décevante que la première. Hector est furieux. Nassau lui déplait avec son rhum frelaté et ses putains malhabiles. Même les pommes n'y sont pas aussi juteuses qu'ailleurs.

Il repart vers la taverne. Il veut secouer la bande d'imbécile qui lui sert d'équipage. Les coffres sont presque vides et il reste des centaines de pièces à prendre sur la Muerta. Il doivent y retourner. Puis peut être qu'après ils iront à Singapour, on dit que là bas les femmes font des choses incroyables aux hommes. Hector a envie de voir ça.

En passant devant le marché, un cri attire son attention. Le singe. Hector s'immobilise. Dans sa cage le petit animal s'agrippe aux barreaux, les secoue. Il hurle en posant ses billes noires sur Barbossa. Du coin de l'œil il voit le marchand lever son bras pour frapper le singe qui se recroqueville dans sa cage en gémissant. Sans s'en rendre compte le pirate s'immobilise. Le marchand invective l'animal , il secoue la cage… Hector hésite. Il a envie d'y aller mais il ne veut pas être ridicule. Il pousse un soupir de soulagement en voyant la porte de la cage s'ouvrir brutalement et le petit capucin s'en échapper.

« Sale bête ! » Hurle le marchand.

Hector sourit et reprend sa route. Il a assez perdu de temps comme ça. Il est presque arrivé à la taverne où il a laissé les ivrognes qui composent son équipage lorsqu'il sent des petites mains agripper son fut puis remonter le long de sa bourse. Hector est suffoqué d'indignation. Comment un de ses maudits coupe bourse ose t'il tenter de le voler ? N'a-t-il pas vu son chapeau ?

Sans pitié il saisit la main qui explore sa bourse. Un cri lui répond.

En découvrant son voleur, Hector ne peut retenir un sourire. Le singe crache, visiblement apeuré. Il tient une pièce entre ses petites mains avides. Malgré la poigne de Barbossa il ne l'a pas lâchée, au contraire il s'y accroche. Barbossa roule des yeux. Le singe le regarde. Le pirate hésite et puis le relâche. Finalement qu'est-ce qu'une seule pièce lorsqu'on en possède autant. Il se désintéresse de la bête mais un petit cri outré le force à se retourner.

Le singe le regarde toujours et malgré lui Barbossa a un petit sourire attendri en voyant sa mine. Il réfléchit. Beaucoup de capitaines ont une mascotte après tout….

« Viens » Lui déclara-t-il

Contre toute attente, le singe comprend et l'escalade rapidement pour venir se nicher sur son épaule, juste sous le rebord de son chapeau. Il n'a pas lâché la pièce d'or qu'il ronge maintenant comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle est vraie. Ce petit geste emporte définitivement le cœur de Barbossa. L'animal sur l'épaule il pénètre dans la taverne

« Dépêchez vous tas de chiens, on lève l'ancre. »

Les pirates obéissent en grommelant, Barbossa se rengorge. C'est qu'il en impose avec son nouveau chapeau. Sur son épaule le singe pousse un petit cri, visiblement vexé qu'on ne le regarde pas.

« Oh un singe ! » Ricane Ragetti

Barbossa sourit et aperçoit la mine renfrognée de Turner. L'homme a du mal à admettre l'abandon de Sparrow, il le sait. Cela lui donne une idée… La meilleure qu'il ait eue depuis la mutinerie

« Il s'appelle Jack. Susurre Barbossa en désignant le singe. Turner a raison il faut rendre hommage à Sparrow »

Un éclat de rire général lui répond, le singe est adopté. Barbossa tourne les talons pour rejoindre le Pearl, Jack sur l'épaule. Une fois à bord, Jack déserte son épaule pour se ruer vers une coupe d'or pur qu'il a du mal à soulever. Hector sourit en le voyant faire.

« Toi tu aimes tout ce qui brille » S'amuse t'il

Un cri ravi lui répond. Barbossa sourit brièvement puis se tourne vers l'équipage

« Allez on lève l'ancre direction la Muerta, je crois que notre nouvelle recrue veut sa part du trésor » Plaisante t'il , le cœur léger.


End file.
